


[Art] Let Me Care For You

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Gadreel's sacrifice didn't kill him and Sam takes it opon himself to heal him back to health. Discovering feelings for his angel along the way, now just how to get that across to Gadreel?





	[Art] Let Me Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the SPN reversebang 2018
> 
> Link to the fic [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553426) and [here on LJ,](https://ellerkay.livejournal.com/21632.html) by [ellerkay,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay) please check it out!

[](https://imgur.com/r1rOB2E)


End file.
